First Love, First Pain
by Gechset13
Summary: It's in german, enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Try something new

Die ersten Wochen zum Eingewöhnen waren an der Uni vorbei und die meisten Studenten sind in ihre jeweiligen Verbindungshäuser gezogen.

So auch Randall Boggs, der fortan im Verbindungshaus der RΩR wohnt, und Mike Glotzkowski, der mit James P. Sullivan ein Zimmer in ΩK bezogen hatte.

Randy schmerzte die räumliche Trennung von seinem ersten, richtigen Freund, erst recht, weil er Gefühle für Mike entwickelt hatte, die über Freundschaft weit hinaus gingen.

Dieser ahnte hingegen nichts davon. War er doch noch recht begriffsstutzig, was das anging.

Mike hatte sich mit den anderen seiner Verbindung zu einem Grillabend getroffen, wo auch Alkohol im Spiel war.

„Trink nicht so viel", mahnte Sulley ihn an. „Morgen ist zwar Sonntag aber willst du den Verkatert verbringen?" Er selber war inzwischen auf Limo umgestiegen und beobachtete Mike.

„Ach, lass mich", fauchte er. „Nüchtern schaffe ich es ja auch nicht Celia nach einem Date zu fragen." Wehmütig betrachtete er das Glas, ehe er es sich erneut an die Lippen führte.

„Ich mag dich, Mike…daher kann ich es nicht ab, wenn du dich so gehen lässt. Stell das Glas weg." Sulley legte ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm über die Schultern.

„Ist ja gut", fügte das grüne Monster hinzu, leerte das Glas und stellte es auf einen kleinen Tisch ab. „Zufrieden? Ich gehe jetzt zurück."

„Soll ich dich begleiten? Du wankst ja schon."

Doch Mike wiegelte ab. „Diesen kleinen Weg schaffe ich auch allein", sagte er trotzig und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

„Armer Mike", flüsterte der pelzige Riese und sah ihm lange nach.

Das einäugige Monster schwankte sehr stark und hielt sich am Zaun eines Verbindungshauses fest. Er klammerte sich daran und kam nicht mehr weiter.

„Michael? Michael, bist du das?"

Der Angesprochene schaut in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Er verlor den Halt, weil er den Zaun los ließ und wäre gestürzt, wenn man ihn nicht aufgefangen hätte.

„Was machst du denn für Sachen?" Randy hob ihn sich auf die Arme und brachte ihn in sein eigenes Zimmer. Denn Mike befand sich vor dem Haus der RΩR.

„R-Randy? Lass mich runter", lallte er und drückte sich leicht weg.

„Den Teufel werd' ich! Du nüchterst erstmal aus!" Das echsenartige Monster trug seinen Freund ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür mit einer Hand.

„Hehe…Sulley ist auch immer so überfürsorglich", grinste Mike, als er auf das Bett gelegt wurde.

/Sullivan!/, fluchte Randy innerlich. Wütend drückte er Mike fest auf das Bett. „Wieso ist er dir so wichtig?! Er hat dich doch nur schikaniert!"

„Aber Randy…du bist mir doch wichtig", jammerte der Kleinere.

Die Gesichtszüge des Angesprochenen wurden weich. „Ein wichtiger Freund, ja?" Er sah sein Gegenüber nicken. „Dann...darf ich meinen wichtigen Freund auch küssen, oder?" Er wartete nicht mehr auf die Antwort, sondern drückte seine Lippen sanft auf Mikes.

Dieser riss sein Auge auf aber wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Also intensivierte Randall den Kuss und er machte mit. Mike genoss die Zärtlichkeiten, die sein Freund ihm entgegenbrachte. Betrunken wie er war, ahnte er den Hintergrund nicht. Er hob seine Hände und umfasste mit ihnen Randalls Gesicht, als er den Mund einladend öffnete.

„Darf ich meinen wichtigen Freund auch liebkosen und streicheln", fragte das lilane Monster atemlos.

„Jah", seufzte Mike und schloss sein Auge. Wie konnte er auch ahnen, was seinen Freund dazu bewegte? Es fühlte sich gut an und nur das zählte für den Augenblick für ihn.

Randy kam dem nach, indem er Mikes Körper streichelte und immer wieder sanfte Küsse auf diesen platzierte. Entzückt hörte er, wie sein bester Freund ihn mit erregten Seufzern belohnte. Besser konnte er ihm nicht sagen, wie sehr ihm das gefiel. Und da es Mike scheinbar wirklich gefiel, wurde Randy auch mutiger. Er drehte seinen Schwarm auf den Bauch und liebkoste seinen Rücken runter zum Hintern. Seine Hände streichelten ihn an den Seiten und im Schritt.

„Randy~…mehr davon", gab Mike keuchend von sich. „Das tut gut."

Bei diesen Worten erschauderte der Angesprochene und seine Wangen verfärbten sich. „Du willst mehr? Bist du dir sicher?"

Mike drehte sich leicht zur Seite und sah ihn direkt an. Sein Auge war glasig durch den Alkohol und sein Gesicht war rot geworden.

Dieser Anblick genügte und Randall drehte ihn wieder auf den Bauch und er begann damit seinen Partner an empfindlichen Stellen zu streicheln und zu lecken.

„Nnah…mmh, Randy. Nicht aufhören."

/Dafür wäre es jetzt eh zu spät/, dachte Randall. Er konnte auch gar nicht mehr aufhören, selbst wenn er es wollte. Er drang vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn ein und bereitete ihn darauf vor, was noch folgen würde. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zog er die Finger wieder aus seinem Liebsten heraus, drehte ihn auf die Seite und legte sich hinter ihm.

„Was tust du?" Neugierig schaute Mike hinter sich.

„Shhh…das wird dir gefallen, Mike", flüsterte Randall ihm zu und drang mit einem Ruck in ihn ein. Sein Freund schrie vor Schmerz und wimmerte leise. „Entspann dich", sagte Randall in einem sanften Tonfall. Er küsste seinen Hinterkopf und fing ganz langsam an sich zu bewegen.

„Randy…Randy, was…ahh~." Mike stöhnte laut, als sein Partner schneller in ihn stieß. „Mehr…", seufzte er erregt und legte eine Hand auf die die ihn festhielt. Es dauerte nichit lange und er bewegte sich den Stößen entgegen.

„Nein…nicht mehr, Mike. Es ist gut so, wie es ist", keuchte Randy atemlos. Dennoch nahm er dessen Erektion in die Hand und massierte diese. Er bewegte sich mal schnell, mal langsam. Immer darauf bedacht, dass es nicht zu viel für Mike wurde.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", stöhnte der Kleinere und schrie kurz auf vor Lust, als er in Randalls Hand kam. Er hörte einen gepressten Laut und dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er desorientiert. Sein Kopf platzte fast vor Schmerz und sein Mund war staubtrocken. Mike sah neben sich Randall liegen, der seine Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte und noch selig schlief. Die Erinnerungen daran, was passiert und wie er in das Zimmer seines Freundes gekommen war, lagen noch ganz im Dunkeln.

„Morgen", grüßte das lilane Monster ihn. Mikes Bewegungen hatten ihn geweckt. Er beugte sich über ihn und küsste seinen Schwarm.

Mikes Verstand war augenblicklich hellwach und er erinnerte sich an die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht. „H-haben…haben wir etwa…", stammelte er. Er kannte die Antwort aber dennoch wollte er sich vergewissern.

„Mhm…und es war herrlich, Michael", antwortete Randy schnurrend. Er schmiegte sich an ihn und küsste seine Wange. „Du warst danach aber sofort eingeschlafen und hast gar nichts mehr mitbekommen." Langsam strich er seinen Freund über das Gesicht und dann runter zum Hintern. „Tut dir was weh?"

Mike antwortete nicht. Er war zu geschockt. Im Stillen ging er den letzten Abend durch und fragte sich, wie er es so weit kommen lassen konnte. „Hast du mich etwa g…gezwungen?"

„Wie kommst du darauf? Du selbst wolltest ‚mehr'. Ich würde dir nie wehtun, Mike."

„Also war das nur eine einmalige Sache", wollte dieser wissen.

„Für eine zweite Runde warst du gar nicht mehr ansprechbar. Aber wiederholen würde ich das schon ganz gerne." Ein breites Lächeln huschte über Randalls Gesicht.

„Nein. Das war eine einmalige Sache", ereiferte sich Mike und löste sich von seinem Freund.

„Stimmt…es war einmalig…einmalig schön." Der Blick des größeren Monsters wurde weich und verträumt. „Du warst zwar betrunken aber es war dennoch ein schönes erstes Mal."

„Randy?" So kannte Mike ihn gar nicht. „Wenn es dein erstes Mal war…woher wusstest du, was du machen musst?"

Die Frage holte den Angesprochenen in die Realität zurück. „Weil ich mir sehr oft vorgestellt habe, wie das mit dir sein könnte", gab Randy kleinlaut zu. Da sein Gegenüber nicht antwortete, fuhr er fort. „Wo und wie ich dich küssen und streicheln kann. Worauf du reagieren würdest."

„Solche Gedanken macht man sich nur, wenn man…oh…OHHH!" Nun verstand das grüne Monster es. So schnell konnte Randall gar nicht reagieren, wie Mike aus dem Bett sprang.

„Michael…", flüsterte er. „Beruhige dich doch."

„W…wie lange schon", wollte der Jüngere wissen. Es wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf, dass sein bester Freund ihn liebte.

„Wie lange kennen wir uns? Ungefähr genauso lange…", gab Randall dann zu. „Ich liebe dich, Mike. Bitte verlass mich nicht." Er setzte sich auf und sah ihn beinahe flehend an. Randall hatte nun panische Angst, dass das grüne Monster ihn nun verabscheute. Zitternd hob er eine Hand.

„G-gib mir Zeit, ja?" Der Kleinere wollte gerade gehen, als seine Beine nachgaben und er zu Boden fiel. Sichtlich geschockt stemmte er sich hoch.

„Alles klar bei dir? Hast du dir wehgetan?" Sorge breitete sich in Randy aus. Er stand auf und half Mike wieder hoch. Zu seiner Freude bemerkte er, wie dieser sich an ihn klammerte. Sofort schlang er alle vier Arme um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich. Langsam und vorsichtig legte er sich mit ihm ins Bett zurück. „Ruh dich noch etwas aus." Er tat ihm leid.

Vielleicht hatte er ihn doch zu hart ran genommen. Nun machte er sich Vorwürfe.

„Das es so weit gekommen ist", flüsterte Mike. Seine Wangen glühten vor Scham.

Sie lagen lange so Arm in Arm. Die Sonne schien bereits kräftig und hüllte das Zimmer in ein angenehmes Licht. Im Haus selbst erwachte das Leben und die Kollegen von Randall polterten durch dieses für ihre morgendlichen Pflichten.

Mike hörte dies und drückte sich enger an seinen Freund. „Genau das wollte ich vermeiden. Ich gehöre hier nicht her."

„Du gehörst zu mir. Ich werde dich schon beschützen." Randy küsste Mikes Stirn. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich glaube…ich liebe dich auch", gab der Jüngere nach langem Zögern zu. Er fühlte sich sicher und wohl in Randalls Armen. Und anstatt weiterer Worte, hob den Kopf und küsste das lilane Monster.

Vergessen war der Tumult der Mitbewohner. Vergessen waren sämtliche Schmerzen in seinem Körper. Mike spürte nur noch die Wärme, die von Randy ausging.

Keiner der beiden bemerkte, dass Schritte näher kamen und die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Hey Boggs! Aufst…", begann der Leiter der Verbindung. Schockiert über die verstörende Szene blieb Johnny Worthington versteinert in der Tür stehen. „IHR?"

Erschrocken und ertappt starrten beide das riesige Monster an.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanna share?

Starr vor Schreck beobachtete der Anführer der RΩR, Johnny Worthington, die verstörende Szene, welche sich ihm darbot.

„J-Johnny…i…ich kann das e-erklären", stammelte Randy und wurde leicht unsichtbar. Schon allein seine Reaktion verriet alles, was passiert war.

„Jammere hier nicht um, Boggs", herrschte das riesige Monster ihn an. Er hatte seine Fassung wiedererlangt, kam in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Mike erstarrte, als er hörte, wie die Tür abgeschlossen und der Schlüssel gezogen wurde. „Randy", flüsterte er ängstlich. Ihm war klar, dass er jetzt gewaltigen Ärger bekommen würde, da er als Verbindungsfremder in diesem Haus war.

„Es ist anders, als du denkst." Randall wurde wieder sichtbar, als er Mikes zittern spürte. Er musste seinen Liebsten beschützen. Das war er ihm schuldig. Immerhin hatte er ihn in diese Situation gebracht.

„Ich habe Augen im Kopf. Also Halt's Maul, Boggs!" Johnny kam bedrohlich näher. Schon allein seine Größe war imposant und angsteinflößend. „Du bist also doch ein kleiner Homo, Glotzkowski. Und nun machst du dich an einem Mitglied MEINES Teams heran."

„Nein…so ist das nicht." Am liebsten hätte das grüne Monster laut geschrien aber sein Freund drückte sanft seine Hand, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Er war betrunken und vor unserem Haus zusammen geklappt. Ich habe ihn dann hier her geschleppt." Randall setzte sich auf und bot seinem Anführer mutig die Stirn. Die Angst seines Freundes stärkte ihn.

„Dann hättest du das melden müssen! Das ist dann nicht unser Problem!"

„Ich konnte doch meinen besten Freund nicht einfach dort liegen lassen, bis ihn einer holt!"

„WIR SIND JETZT DEINE FREUNDE", donnerte Johnny los. „Du gehörst zu uns! Wann verstehst du das endlich?!" Er packte Randall an dem ersten Armpaar und zog ihn hoch. „Ich teile dich nicht! Auch nicht mit DEM da", fauchte er und nickte in Mikes Richtung.

Was dann geschah, hätten die beiden von allen Strafen am wenigsten erwartet, denn der Hüne presste seinen Kumpel an sich und küsste ihn.

Der Jüngste war zu perplex, um zu reagieren, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als dem zuzusehen. Eifersucht machte sich in ihm breit.

Johnny war sehr erfahren und seine Technik machte Randall atemlos. Er grinste, nachdem er den Kuss gelöst und Randys rote Wangen bemerkt hatte. „Du keuchst ja schon. Aber was will man von einem unerfahrenen Monster auch schon großartig erwarten." Spöttisch schaute er zu Mike, der den Blick nicht abwenden konnte. „Niedlich, wie unbedarft ihr zwei seid. So ein kleiner Kuss sollte nicht gleich alle erregen."

„Lass mich", fauchte das lilane Monster und drückte sich von seinem Anführer weg. „Ich will meine Erfahrungen mit Michael machen!" Er war außer sich vor Zorn. „Im Übrigen gehöre ich dir nicht!" Er holte aus und verpasste Johnny einen harten Schlag ins Gesicht, woraufhin dieser ihn losließ.

Randall fiel auf das Bett und rutschte sofort zu seinem Partner hin. Mike wusste gar nicht, was los war. Klar, hatte er ihn gehört und mitbekommen, was da los war. Aber warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Und wo er dabei war?

„Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich euch beide haben", sprach Johnny und wischte mit seinem Handrücken über die geschlagene Stelle. Dann zog er seinen Pullover mit dem Emblem von RΩR und sein Shirt aus. „Leg dich auf den Rücken, Randy", flüsterte er mit sanfter aber bestimmter Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Er griff Mikes Arm, zog ihn heran und drehte ihn auf den Bauch.

In Panik starrte dieser zu Randall, der sich nach kurzem zögern dem Befehl hingab.

Johnny streichelte beide gleichzeitig. Vorsichtig drang er mit einem Finger in Mike ein. „Bist ja noch ganz weich, Kleiner", neckte er ihn. Dann drang er mit dem kleinen Finger der anderen Hand in Randall ein.

„Auhh…nh." Das junge Monster stöhnte auf und vergrub seine Hände ins Laken. „Johnny…nicht!"

„Oh…aber dir gefällt das, Randy." Mit gespielter Enttäuschung zog er seinen Finger aus ihm. „Dann fange ich mit deinem Freund an."

„NEIN", rief das neue Mitglied panisch aus. „Tu ihm nichts. Bitte", flehte er ihn an.

„Also kann ich mit dir Sex haben?" Der Ältere sah ihn herausfordernd an, während er den Finger in Mike bewegte und ihn aufstöhnen ließ. Ihm lag nichts an dem Zyklopen. Für ihn war der Kleine nur ein Mittel zum Zweck.

Randall nickte und sah ängstlich zu seinem Liebsten rüber, der stöhnend auf dem Bett lag. Auch er stöhnte und keuchte, als der Anführer ihn langsam vorbereitete. Sein langer Körper wand sich unter dessen kundigen Fingern.

Johnny positionierte sich über ihn und drang in ihn ein, ohne den Finger aus Mike zu ziehen.

„Nhahhh…", stöhnte Randy laut auf. Es schmerzte und nun konnte er sich vorstellen, wie sein grüner Freund sich gefühlt haben musste. Mit glasigem Blick schaute er zu ihm. Sein Blick wurde wieder klar, als er bemerkte, dass Johnny Mike noch immer bearbeitete, während er kraftvoll in ihn stieß. „Das war so nicht…uahh", begann er, wurde aber durch seine eigene Lust unterbrochen.

„Tue ihm ja nichts", brachte Johnny keuchend hervor. „Es gefällt ihm doch." Er drehte seinen Finger und stieß dort auch kraftvoll zu.

Mike schrie auf vor Lust. Ein völlig neues Gefühl übermannte ihn fast. /Was trifft er da?/, dachte er. Lange hielt er das nicht aus. Randalls Gestöhne und die Bewegungen in ihm waren zu viel und er kam stöhnend zum Höhepunkt. Völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte sackte er zusammen.

„Na also. Jetzt kann ich mich dir in Ruhe widmen", keuchte der Größere. Er beschleunigte seine Bewegungen und sah amüsiert zu ihm runter. Er genoss den lüsternen Anblick, den Randall ihm bot. Er variierte die Stoßbewegungen, was das lilane Monster in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Ahh…kann…kann nicht mehr", stöhnte der Beglückte laut. „M…Mike…nghhh."

„Stöhn gefälligst MEINEN Namen", knurrte Johnny und stieß einmal kräftiger zu, sodass Randalls Körper unkontrolliert zuckte. „Ich komme, Randy."

„Uhh~…nicht."

„Stöhn meinen Namen, Randy", brauchte der Anführer gepresst hervor, Er war schon längst so weit, doch wollte er noch eine Genugtuung.

„Mhhh…Mike…", begann das junge Monster. Doch dann wurden die Stöße noch ausladender und fester und Randy warf seinen zuckenden Körper von einer Seite zur anderen. „Uhh~…Jo…hnny…Johnny!" Der Jüngere drückte sich ihm entgegen, als er kam. Dann jammerte er noch einmal, als er heißen Saft in sich spürte.

Johnny entzog sich aus ihm. Er grunzte befriedigt und stand auf. Grinsend betrachtete er sein Werk. Zwei Neuankömmlinge lagen besudelt und keuchend vor ihm auf dem Bett.

Mike drehte sich auf den Rücken und schaute zu ihm hoch. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen aber die Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst.

„Bleib mal locker. Ich habe hier ganze Arbeit geleistet, Glotzkowski", lachte Johnny und ging zur Tür. „Bis zum nächsten Mal." Dann verschwand er und schloss hinter sich die Tür, nachdem er diese wieder aufgeschlossen hatte, und das Zimmer verließ.

/Ein nächste Mal/, dachten beide erschöpft und schliefen daraufhin ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Ignorier mich nicht

Die neue Woche war im vollen Gange und alle Studenten gingen wieder ihren Studien nach.

Mike ging trotz der Liebesbekundungen seinem Freund aus dem Weg. Die Sache mit dem Anführer der ROR hatte ihn verschreckt und verwirrt. Er hielt sich nun stark an Sulley aber teilte sich nicht mit.

Dass die beiden Monster sich so nahe standen, war Randall hingegen ein Dorn im Auge. Jedes Mal, wenn er Mikes Nähe suchte, fand er ihn bei Sulley vor. Er platzte fast vor Eifersucht, wenn der blaue Hüne einen Arm um ihn legte und einfach nur für ihn da war. Für Randall war das seine Aufgabe und nicht die seines Rivalen.

Ja. Randall sah Sulley als Rivalen an und dieser wollte ihm Mike entreißen. Das durfte das lilane Monster nicht zulassen.

In einer freien Minute wollte er ihn sich dann mal greifen und ihn zur Rede stellen. Seine Chance kam, als er Mike in der Mittagspause allein antraf. Er machte sich unsichtbar, griff ihn sich von hinten, hielt ihm den Mund zu und zerrte ihn in eine abgeschiedene Ecke hinter ein paar Büschen.

Mike wedelte aufgeregt mit den Armen, bis Randall ihn los lassen musste und wieder sichtbar wurde.

„Randall Boggs! Was fällt dir ein mich einfach zu entführen", fauchte Mike gleich los.

Der Angesprochene hörte nicht auf ihn, sondern betrachtete ihn nur stumm. Dann umarmte er ihn und küsste ihn hungrig.

Mike war zu verdutzt, um sich zu wehren, also ließ er es zu. Er ließ auch zu, dass Randall ihn streichelte und den Kuss intensivierte. /Was macht er mit mir? Meine Knie werden weich und er…lässt mich an das Wochenende erinnern/, dachte der Kleinere, während sich seine Wangen sanft verfärbten.

Atemlos löste sich Randall von ihm. „Habe dich so vermisst. Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg? Ich möchte mit dir viel Zeit verbringen."

„Du fragst mich echt?! Erst nutzt du meinen Zustand aus und dann benutzt mich auch noch dieser Worthington! Ich will das nicht!"

„Das mit Johnny kann ich mir auch nicht erklären…u…und schön war es für mich nicht."

„Entschuldige dich nicht. Was du mit deinem Anführer machst, ist mir egal. Du hast mich dort mit reingezogen!"

„Mikey…du hast allen Grund böse zu sein. Dennoch…mein Geständnis war echt. Ich liebe dich."

Diese drei Worte noch einmal von Randall zu hören, brachte Mike total aus dem Konzept. Man liebte ihn. Man wies ihn nicht ab. Dass er Randalls Gefühle erwiderte, lag auf der Hand und er hatte es ihm ja auch schon gesagt. Auch wenn er nach wie vor Unsicher war.

„Mike? Hörst du mir überhaupt noch zu?" Randall schnippte mit seinen Fingern vor seinem Freund. Zärtlich zog er ihn zu sich und küsste ihn erneut. Wie weich doch Mikes Lippen waren. Und sie gehörten ihm. Kein anderes Monster durfte ihn küssen und erst recht nicht Sulley.

„Mhm…höre dir zu", antwortete der Kleinere verträumt. Sein Verstand war im 7. Himmel und seine Beine gaben nach.

Randy konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen. „Was ist mit dir? Ist dir nicht gut", fragte er besorgt. Er setzte ihn vorsichtig hin. „Atme erstmal tief durch. Dann geht es dir gleich besser."

„Du küsst so gut, Randy", murmelte Mike. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und lächelte ihn an.

Randy lief rot an und er freut sich über Mikes Worte. Er setzte sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in seine Arme. „Das bedeutet mir sehr viel", flüsterte er ihm zu und küsste seine Wange.

Gemeinsam saßen sie in dem Versteck und kuschelten miteinander intensiv. Mike wurde mutiger, streichelte Randy über den Kamm. Dieser seufzte wohlig und legte seinen Kopf in die Hand seines Freundes, damit dieser besser dran kam.

„Sieh sich mal einer diese Turteltäubchen an. Hatte ich nicht gesagt, dass du deine Finger von Randy lassen sollst!" Johnnys Stimme drang an ihre Ohren.

„Wie hast du uns gefunden", wollte Randy wissen.

„Ich bin euch gefolgt. Wenn ihr glaubt, dass ich euch einfach schmusen lasse, dann habt ihr euch geirrt!"

„Zu spät, Johnny! Mike und ich sind bereits ein Paar!"

„WAS", donnerte der Ältere los.

Randy nickte nur bekräftigend und wurde rot. Sein Satz löste bei ihm ein Glücksgefühl aus, welches er nicht einmal bei ihrem ersten Mal hatte. Mit roten Wangen schaute er zu Mike, der sich ängstlich an ihn geklammert hat. „Keine Sorge, Mikey. Ich beschütze dich. Er wird dich nicht mehr anfassen." Er beugte sich runter und küsste ihn sanft.

„Boggs! Fass ihn nicht mehr an! Er gehört nicht zu uns! Gib dich nicht mit weniger ab!"

Doch der Angesprochene ignorierte Johnny und intensivierte den Kuss mit seinem Freund sogar noch.

„Randall", fauchte der Anführer bedrohlich. „Ich warne dich! Ich nehme mir, was mir zusteht!"

Mike Angst war fast verschwunden. Nur noch das schöne Gefühl, dass Randy ihn küsste und was dies in ihm auslöste, bemerkte er. Alles andere blendete er aus. „Ah~…Randy", flüsterte er zwischendrin.

Wütend riss Johnny ihn von Randall weg und drückte ihn gegen einen Baumstamm. „Du weißt anscheinend immer noch nicht, wo dein Platz ist, Glotzkowski!" Grob fasste er ihm in den Schritt. „Behalt' den bei dir, Kleiner. Ist gesünder für dich."

„Nahh…lass mich los…", flehte Mike. Der intensive Kuss hatte ihn erregt.

„Soll ich dir die Frechheiten austreiben? Dich jedes Mal verprügeln, wenn du mein Randall auch nur ansiehst? Oder dich flachlegen, wenn du ihn berührst?!"

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Johnny!" Randall war aufgesprungen aber von seinem Boss weggedrückt.

„Dan…dann fasse ich ihn nicht mehr an. Ich tue alles…aber bitte…tu' mir nichts."

„Och…ist das nicht rührend?" Johnny ließ ihn vorsichtig runter auf den Boden. „Dennoch werde ich dir eine Lektion erteilen", fauchte er und drückte seinen Unterleib an Mike.

„Hör auf, Johnny", flüsterte Randy hilflos.

„Lecken, Kleiner", forderte der Größere Mike auf, drückte sich näher an dessen Mund.

Widerwillig öffnete der Gepeinigte den Mund und leckte Johnny über den Schritt. Dieser hielt ihn brutal an den Hörnchen fest, was stark schmerzte und er wollte, dass es aufhörte. Leicht strich seine Zunge über das Fell und suchte den Schlitz.

Randall ertrug die Szene nicht, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. Also schloss er diese und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Mmh~…das fühlt sich gut an", keuchte Johnny erregt und sein Glied kam zum Vorschein. Er sah, dass Mike sich zurückzog. Grinsend presste er den Kleinen an sich und drückte sein Glied in dessen Mund. „Wehe dir, wenn du beißt!"

Angewidert saugte das grüne Monster an dem Anhängsel.

Randy vernahm das erregte Keuchen seines Anführers, der leicht in ihn stieß. „Lass ihn doch", flehte er unter Tränen.

„Er macht sich gut", seufzte Johnny. Er stieß weiter in Mikes Mund, um die Reibung zu kontrollieren. „Setz' deine Zunge ein, Freundchen", befahl er.

Das gequälte Monster würgte und gehorchte. Er umschmeichelte das Glied mit seiner Zunge, saugte an der Spitze. /Mir ist schlecht/, dachte Mike und würgte wieder.

„Das ist gut~…komme gleich."

Mike riss erschrocken sein Auge auf. Er drückte sich von ihm weg aber wurde wieder zurückgezogen. Panik stieg erneut in ihm auf. Er wollte nicht, dass Johnny in seinem Mund kommt. Noch mehr Demütigung konnte er nicht ertragen.

„Hör auf dich zu wehren! Komme in dir!" Johnny stöhnte, als er ein letztes Mal in ihn stieß und dann in seinem Mund abspritzte. Er hielt ihn eisern fest, damit Mike nicht fliehen konnte. „Schön brav schlucken, Glotzkowski", befahl der Hüne. „Nur so lernst du es dich mir nicht zu widersetzen!"

Auch jetzt gehorchte Mike und schluckte die Hinterlassenschaft. Er würgte und hielt sich die Hände vor dem Mund, als er losgelassen wurde. Mike konnte es kaum bei sich behalten. Ihm war speiübel.

„Braver Junge", grinste Johnny und richtete seine Kleidung. „Bleib meinem Randy fern! Haben wir uns verstanden?!"

„J-ja…", schniefte der Jüngere gequält. Er wischt sich über den Mund und sein Auge. Einzelne Tränen rannen ihm über sein Gesicht.

„Komm, Randy. Wir gehen zurück!" Er griff nach seinem Kollegen, der seinen Arm wieder wegzog. „Randall!"

„Fass mich nicht mehr an! Verschwinde!" Der Neuling fauchte ihn aggressiv an. „Verschwinde!"

„Jetzt hast du die große Fresse?!" Johnny lachte. Dieser Zwergenaufstand amüsierte ihn.

„Ich war gelähmt vor Schreck aber ich gehorche dir nicht!"

„Dann verlässt du ROR! So einfach ist das. Wer mir nicht gehorcht wird abgesägt!"

„Liebend gern", knurrte Randy, zog seine Jacke aus und warf sie dem Anführer vor die Füße. „Ich bin raus! Bei diesem Drecksverein mache ich nicht länger mit!"

Wortlos nahm Johnny die Jacke und legte sie sich auf einen Arm, strich sie mit einer Hand glatt und den Staub aus den Fasern. „Ganz, wie du meinst, Boggs", sagte er kalt und ließ die beiden allein.

Kaum war das riesige Monster weg, übergab sich Mike und brach schluchzend zusammen.


	4. Chapter 4

I'll be there for you

Der Tag verstrich, jedoch bemerkte Mike nicht, dass es schon dämmerte. Er saß einsam in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett. Er hasste sich. Sich und die Situation, in der er sich befand. Mike wies alle mit Schweigen ab. Von seinen Freunden kam keiner an ihn heran.

Nicht einmal Sulley erreichte ihn. Seine Sorge um seinen Freund machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Schließlich mochte er ihn und Mike war ihm auch wichtig.

„Ist Mike noch immer nicht aus dem Zimmer gekommen?" Terri sah Sulley traurig an, der ins Wohnzimmer zurückkam.

Müde schüttelte der Angesprochene den Kopf. „Er antwortet nicht einmal." Seufzend ließ er sich auf einen Sessel fallen. „Und wenn ich eine Hand nach ihm ausstrecke, weicht er zurück. Er hat scheinbar Angst vor mir."

„Vor uns auch. Keiner kommt an ihn heran", antwortete Terry leise.

„Vielleicht sollten wir Randy Boggs dazuholen", warf der andere Zwilling ein. „Sie waren schließlich zu Beginn des Semesters in einem Zimmer."

„Keine gute Idee. Er hat ihn schließlich verraten." Sulley sah geknickt zur Treppe, die hoch zu den Zimmern führte. Traurig wendete er den Blick ab. „Das schaffen wir ohne Randy!" Der Ergeiz packte ihn. Er wollte Mike helfen und dieser Verräter würde ihm nicht gut tun. Sulley würde ihn nicht mehr in die Nähe von Mike lassen. /Irgendwas sagt mir, dass Randall Schuld daran hat/, dachte Sulley, während er hoch zum Zimmer ging. „Mike? Ich komme jetzt rein." Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und fand seinen Kumpel zusammengekauert auf dem Bett vor. „Mike? Sollen wir ein bisschen an die frische Luft?"

Wie zu erwarten, blieb der Angesprochene stumm. Nicht ein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Mike schaute nur stur auf sein Kissen in seinen Armen.

Sulley setzte sich zu ihm. Als er seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, um ihn sanft zu streicheln, wich Mike schreiend zurück.

„NEIN! Fass mich nicht an", wimmerte er. Panisch drückte er sich an die Wand hinter sich. „Bleib weg…ich will nicht mehr." Völlig am Ende seiner mentalen Kräfte brach Mike weinend zusammen.

„Hat man dir was angetan?" Sulley rutschte ein wenig weg von ihm, um ihn noch mehr zu ängstigen.

„Nein…bleib weg…", schniefte das grüne Monster und hält sein Kissen fest an sich gepresst.

„Ach Mike…ich bin doch dein Freund. Ich will dir helfen." Der blaue Riese seufzte schwer. „Wie kann ich dir denn helfen? Soll ich doch Randall holen?"

Wieder schrie Mike auf. „Nein…neinneinnein…ich kann nicht…ich darf nicht."

„Was darfst du nicht?" Nun wurde Sulley hellhörig. Etwas stimmte nicht und Randall hatte wie vermutet etwas damit zu tun.

„Ich darf Randall nicht mehr sehen…sonst…", fing Mike dann an.

„Sonst was?"

„Sonst tut Johnny mir was an...ich will nicht mehr dazu gezwungen werden."

„Wozu zwingt er dich, Mikey?"

„Sollte ihm…m…mit dem Mund…", stotterte der Kleinere verlegen und unsicher.

„WAS", explodierte Sulley. „Den knöpfe ich mir vor!" Wütend stürmte er aus dem Zimmer.

„Sulley! Tu das nicht!" Mike kletterte aus dem Bett. Wie konnte er es ihm nur sagen? Er wollte es für sich behalten. Er MUSSTE es für sich behalten, um Randy und sich zu schützen. „Bitte nicht, Sulley…", flüsterte kraftlos.

„Passt mir auf Mike auf, Jungs", befahl der blaue Riese den anderen Mitgliedern, als er aus dem Haus rannte.

„Auf Mike aufpassen", fragten alle im Chor. Sie wussten nicht was los war aber wenn ihr bester Mann schon so aufgefühlt das Haus verließ, musste es was ernstes sein. Die siamesischen Zwillinge schauten nach Mike, der auf dem Boden lag.

„Michael! Hast du dir wehgetan?" Sie halfen dem grünen Monster wieder auf.

„Haltet Sulley auf…", kam es müde von ihm.

„Der ist schon weg", erklärte Terry. Er strich ihm über die Stirn und zog die Hand sofort weg. „Du glühst ja!"

„Was?! Er hat Fieber? Aber warum?" Terri schaute Sorgenvoll zu seinem Freudn.

„Haltet ihn auf", wiederholte Mike müde, als er ins Bett gelegt wurde. Er hörte weitere Stimmen in seinem Zimmer und fühlte kurz darauf etwas Kühles auf seiner Stirn. Es kühlte nicht nur, sonder beruhigte ihn, sodass er einschlief.

„Er ist einfach nur sehr erschöpft. Körperlich und Geistig", folgerte Ms. Squibbles. „Lasst ihn schlafen, ja?" Lächelnd nahm sie die Zustimmungen der Mitbewohner zur Kenntnis. Sie schickte dann alle raus und blieb als einzige im Zimmer zurück und kümmerte sich rührend um ihn.

Sulley hatte in der Zwischenzeit das Haus der ROR erreicht. Wild entschlossen Johnny für seine Aktion bluten zu lassen. „JOHNNY", brüllte er über den allgemeinen Lärm hinweg, als er vor dem Haus stand.

„Immer cool bleiben, James. Sonst zerstörst du noch deine herrliche Schrecker-Stimme", lachte Johnny, als er auf der Treppe erschien. „Außerdem lernen hier welche."

Sulley platzte der Kragen. Wie konnte dieser affektierte Mistkerl so ruhig bleiben, nachdem er Mike so grausam behandelt hat und dieser jetzt darunter litt? Und zu denen wollte er unbedingt gehören? „Du Dreckskerl!" Das blaue Monster war in wenigen Sätzen bei dem Anführer der RORs und schlug mit einer Faust so fest zu, wie er konnte.

Johnny brach, durch die Wucht des Schlages, durch die Tür und landete hart auf dem Boden im Flur. Ächzend rappelte er sich wieder auf.

Sulley stand knurrend vor ihm, bereit ihm den nächsten Hieb zu verpassen.

„Spinnst du?!" Das ältere Monster stand auf und erhielt gleich den nächsten harten Schlag. Diesmal in die Magengrube. Röchelnd ging er in die Knie.

„Mike eine Lektion erteilen wollen, ja", knurrte das pelzige Monster außer sich vor Wut. „Dir prügel' ich die Scheiße aus dem Leib, Worthington!" Bedrohlich knackte er mit seinen Fingerknöcheln.

„Ich habe…dem kleinen Scheißer nichts getan", röchelte Johnny unter Schmerzen.

„Du wagst es wirklich hier zu lügen, während mein Freund darunter leidet, was du ihm angetan hast?!" Er packte seinen Gegenüber grob am Kragen und zog ihn wieder auf die Beine, nur um wieder zuzuschlagen.

„James! Das reicht", drang Javiers Stimme an sein Ohr. „Du kommst hier her, beleidigst unseren Präsidenten und prügelst auf ihn ein? Bist du noch ganz Gesund?!"

„Dann wisst ihr also gar nicht, was er meinem Kumpel angetan hat?"

„Was denn schon?" Javier verschränkte seine Arme ineinander.

„Er hat Michael missbraucht!" Gerade als er wieder auf Johnny losgehen wollte, wurde er von den anderen Monstern der ROR gepackt und von ihm weggezogen.

„Da ist nichts passiert, was er nicht auch wollte. Er hätte sich wehren und weglaufen können." Johnny strich sich über die schmerzenden Stellen an seinem Körper und ihm Gesicht.

„Weglaufen?! Gib nicht Mike die Schuld daran! Du hast ihn unter Druck gesetzt und ihn gezwungen deinen…", Sulley stockte.

„Meinen ‚was'", fragte der Ältere amüsiert.

„Deinen widerlichen Schwanz zu lutschen", knurrte das blaue Monster, als er seine Fassung wiedererlangt hatte. „Ich bringe dich um!"

„Er hat sich nicht gewehrt. Und…James? Eifersucht steht dir nicht. Diese grüne Kugel ist es nicht wert, dass man sich um ihn sorgt. Er hat sich sogar von Boggs ficken lassen. Wer weiß, wen er noch an sich ran, bzw. rein gelassen hat?" Lachend kam Johnny näher.

„Rede nicht so von ihm! Dazu hast du kein Recht! Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht!" Sulley wehrte sich gegen die anderen ROR-Mitglieder. „Mike ist keine Schlampe!"

„Träum weiter, Kleiner. Ich weiß, was ich gesehen UND selbst gespürt habe."

„Hör auf", brüllte Sulley und riss sich los. Der nächste Schlag wurde von Johnny abgewehrt und er spürte kurz darauf selbst eine Faust im Gesicht.

„Tu-das NIE WIEDER, Sullivan", knurrte der Ältere aggressiv. „Ich lasse mir doch von einem Frischling wie dir nicht sagen, was ich zu tun oder zu lassen habe!".

Die Wange schmerzte, denn sein Gegenüber hatte mehr Kraft als er selbst. „Ich melde dich bei der Dekanin."

„Mach ruhig. Aber die kann mir gar nichts. So lange ich nichts direkt vor ihren Augen mache, passiert mit nichts!" Selbstsicher baute er sich vor Sulley auf. „Meine Eltern sind ebenfalls Schirmherren dieses Schrecker-Programms."

Entsetzt starrte der Jüngere ihn an. So weit ging also der Einfluss von ihm. In Sulleys Kopf arbeitete es. Aber ihm fiel nichts ein, um Johnny einer gerechten Strafe zukommen zu lassen. So schwer es ihm fiel. Er musste zugeben, dass Mike derjenige mit den Ideen war.

„Geh in dein Wohnheim zurück, James. Ausnahmsweise lasse ich Gnade walten", fügte der Spross der Worthingtons zuckersüß hinzu. „Und ihr geht auch auf eure Zimmer, Jungs! Die Show ist vorbei!" Nach diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und zog sich in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück.

/Kann ich gar nichts machen/, dachte Sulley auf dem Rückweg betrübt und sah auf seine Pranken. Er war nur für das ‚Grobe' zu gebrauchen, während Mike das Denken übernahm.

Ohne wirklich was erreicht zu haben, betrat er das Haus und setzte sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. „Mike…", flüsterte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Dieser war inzwischen allein im Zimmer, da die anderen ihn in Ruhe schlafen lassen wollten, damit er sich erholte.

Mike bemerkte nicht, dass sich das Fenster leise öffnete und jemand hinein huschte. Die dunkle Gestalt hielt sich im Schatten und wachte über Mikes Schlaf.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike strikes back

Den ganzen Abend über kam niemand mehr zu Mike ins Zimmer. Niemand bemerkte die dunkele Gestalt, die bei dem schlafenden Monster stand und ihn bewachte.

Sie setzte sich, als sie keinen Laut mehr vernahm, zu ihm ans Bett. Die Hand strich zärtlich über seine erhitzte Stirn. „Mike", flüsterte die Gestalt und erntete nur ein leises Gemurmel. Nachdem klar war, dass wirklich niemand mehr ins Zimmer kommen würde, legte sie sich zu Mike ins Bett und nahm ihn in die Arme.

Sulley schlief im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, um seinen Freund nicht zu wecken. Die Nacht war für ihn sehr unruhig verlaufen. Er schlief sehr schlecht. Nicht nur, weil er sich sorgen um Mike machte, sondern auch, weil ihm Johnnys Worte nicht aus dem Kopf gingen. Albträume plagten ihn.

Der neue Tag brach an und Mike kam langsam wieder zu sich. Müde rieb er sich den Schlaf auf dem Auge. Er schaute sich benommen um und sein Blick fiel auf die Gestalt neben ihm. Er wollte gerade schreien, erkannte dann die Person neben sich und er beruhigte sich sofort wieder. Mike kuschelte sich an diese Person.

Ein lauter Schrei, welcher von Ms Squibbles ausging, weckte das gesamte Haus und natürlich die beiden Monster, die gemeinsam in einem Bett schliefen. Polternd rannten die Mitbewohner zu ihr.

„Mom?! Was ist los", fragte Scott und drängte sich zwischen Türrahmen und seiner Mutter ins Zimmer. „Ist das nicht Randy Boggs?"

„Was?!" Sulley kam atemlos ebenfalls an. „Was macht DER denn hier!" Er zog Ms Squibbles und Scott aus dem Zimmer und ging selbst hinein.

Mike und Randy lagen Arm in Arm und schauten verwirrt zu dem blauen Riesen.

„Warum seid ihr so laut", murrte Mike, während er wieder sein Gesicht an Randys Brust kuschelte. Wie sehr er ihm doch gefehlt hatte. Er sehnte sich nach seiner Wärme und seinen vielen Händen, die ihn sanft festhielten. Mike fühlte sich sicher und geborgen und er würde nur Randy so nahe an sich heran lassen.

„Was macht DER hier", wiederholte Sulley wütend. „Wegen ihm musstest du das alles ertragen! Er ist Schuld an deinem Zustand!" Er versuchte nach dem echsenartigen Monster zu greifen, doch Mike schlug die Hand grob weg.

„Fass ihn nicht an! Es ist nicht Schuld daran, also musst du ihn auch nicht rausschmeißen."

„Ist schon gut, Mike", sagte Randall kleinlaut. „Irgendwie habe ich auch meinen Teil dazu beigetragen…konnte dich schließlich nicht beschützen."

„Nein…nur Johnny hat Schuld, Randy", flüsterte Mike und legte zärtlich seine Lippen auf Randys.

„Mike?! Was tust du da?" Sulley reichte es. Er griff sich nun doch das lilane Monster zog ihn weg. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du ihm weiterhin wehtust, Randall!"

„Im Moment tust du mir weh, Sullivan!" Randy schlug nach ihm aus, sodass er ihn loslassen musste. Schnell huschte er zu Mike zurück ins Bett. „Du spannst ihn mir nicht aus!"

„Wa…", fing Sulley an aber verschluckte sich an dem Wort. „Warum sollte ich das tun? Ja…ich mag Mike…aber nicht SO!"

„Klar…deswegen warst du auch so geschockt, als wir uns eben geküsst haben."

Mike saß verängstigt auf dem Bett und beobachtete die Szene vor sich. Er sollte dazwischen gehen, da er wusste, dass Sulley nicht gut auf Randall zu sprechen war. „Ihn trifft wirklich keine Schuld, Sulley", mischte er sich dann doch ein, um die Wogen zu glätten.

„Mike", fing Randy sanft an, „hast du wirklich nicht bemerkt, was Sullivan von dir hält?"

Mikes Antwort war ein Kopfschütteln. Er blickte Sulley fragend an, doch dieser wich seinem Blick aus.

„Was ist los, Sullivan? Warum sonst hättest du gestern so einen Radau vor dem Haus der RORs veranstalten sollen? Du bist in Mike verknallt!"

„So ein Quatsch! Außerdem gibt es jetzt wirklich wichtigeres! Johnnys Aktion kann nicht gemeldet werden! Die Dekanin steht auf seiner Seite!"

Mutlos sackte Mike in sich zusammen. „Oh nein…", flüsterte er.

„Die Dekanin müsste ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen damit es zu Konsequenzen kommt."

„Dann machen wir das so." Als Mike aufblickte, sahen ihn fassungslose Augen an. „Was", fragte er.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass er dich noch mal anfasst!" Sulley war außer sich.

„Ja…klar…willst ihn ja auch selber anfassen", grummelte Randy wütend.

„Für so was haben wir jetzt keine Zeit! Ich spiele den Lockvogel und du holst die Hardscrabble!" Mike schwang sich aus seinem Bett, doch ging sofort in die Knie. „Was zum…", begann er.

Noch bevor Sulley ihm hoch helfen konnte, hatte das echsenartige Monster ihn schon wieder auf das Bett gezogen.

„Was ist mit meinen Beinen los?" Angst schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Seine Beine gehorchten ihm sonst immer.

„Du warst gestern sehr erschöpft und hattest Fieber. Warte vielleicht noch ein paar Minuten", schlug Sulley vor. Ihm tat sein grüner Freund leid aber Randall bewachte ihn nun regelrecht. Wie sollte er jemals an ihn herankommen?

So schwer es ihm auch fiel, Mike gehorchte seinem blauen Freund.

„Also, Mike", begann Randall, „sag mal, was du vorhast." Er lächelte den Angesprochenen aufmunternd zu. Er vertraute ihm und wollte ebenfalls, dass Johnny bestraft wird.

„Ganz einfach: wir suchen Worthington auf, küssen uns in seiner nähe und Sulley holt die Dekanin unter einem Vorwand dazu."

„Er würde dich wieder anfassen", warf der Hüne ein.

„Deswegen muss es schnell gehen! Ich setze mich doch nicht freiwillig irgendjemandem aus!" Eifer packte das kleine Monster. Die Idee war einfach aber auch genial. Dann musste nur noch das Timing stimmen und der Anführer der RORs würde hart bestraft werden. Wenn er dann nicht sogar der Uni verwiesen werden würde.

„Also gut", seufzte Sulley. „Mit roher Gewalt konnte ich ihm auch nichts anhaben. Versuchen wir mal deine Idee Glotzkowski." Erneut schaute er zu ihm. Es war seltsam und er verstand den Grund nicht aber Mike war viel besser drauf, als noch am Vortag. /Das kann doch nicht nur daran liegen, weil Randall da ist. Vielleicht war es wirklich zu viel und es war auch noch zu frisch…dennoch kann es nicht nur wegen DEM da sein/, dachte das haarige Monster, während er das Zimmer verließ.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das durchziehen willst, Mike? Das ist gefährlich…du spielst mit dem Feuer."

„Ja…ich weiß. Und ich habe auch Angst, Randy", antwortete er leise und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„M-Mike…", stammelte der Größere verlegen. So glücklich wie jetzt, war Randall noch nie zuvor. Trotz des grausamen Erlebnisses, kuschelte sich Mike an ihn. Vor Rührung schlag er seine vier Arme um ihn. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen konnte. Ich hatte Angst…konnte mich nicht rühren."

Sachte legte Mike seine Hände auf Randalls Rücken und Hinterkopf. „Mach dir keine Vorwürfe…Schuld hat nur einer." Er seufzte tief. „Hoffentlich kann ich das bald vergessen."

Bei diesen Worten zuckte Randy. Ein tiefer Schmerz machte sich in ihm breit. „Ich lasse dich das vergessen", flüsterte er sanft und zog seinen Partner in seinen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Vorsichtig legte er ihn auf das Laken zurück und öffnete seine Beine.

„Mh…was tust du da?"

„Ssssh…ich lasse dich all das vergessen", war die Antwort auf Mikes Frage.

Mike stöhnte erschrocken auf, als er eine feuchte Zunge an seinem Schritt spürte. „R-Randy~…tu das nicht…das ist doch ekelig dort."

Der Angesprochene schaute kurz auf. „An dir ist nichts ekelig. Lass mich nur machen, dann geht es dir gleich besser." Lächelnd widmete er sich wieder Mikes empfindlichster Stelle. Überglücklich vernahm er die erregten Seufzer, die von seinem Freund ausgingen, als er mit seiner Zunge in den Schlitz eindrang. Er neckte die Penisspitze und lockte ihn so aus seinem Versteck.

„Uhh…ohhh, Randy~", stöhnte der Beglückte nun etwas lauter.

„"Sshht! Du bist zu laut", neckte er ihn spielerisch. „Man hört dich noch." Grinsend leckte er die Erregung der Länge nach. Die lange Zunge schlang sich um das Glied, bevor Randall dieses komplett in seinen Mund aufnahm.

Diese Behandlung war völlig neu für Mike und entlockte ihm erregte Seufzer. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich leicht ins Laken. Er zog an diesem, als die Lust in ihm fast übermächtig wurde. Für ihn war das ein völlig neues Gefühl, welches die trüben Erinnerungen fast verschwinden ließ.

Randy war noch nicht geübt darin, gab sich dennoch Mühe und Mikes Reaktionen verrieten ihm, dass er es richtig machte. Er liebte ihn und wollte ihm das auch zeigen.

„Aah…ich kann nicht mehr", stöhnte er laut, versuchte Randy mit den Füßen von sich zu schieben. Er schaffte es nicht, denn die Kräfte verließen ihn. Mike ergoss sich laut stöhnend. In diesem Moment war ihm alles egal.

Randy hatte bis zum Schluss durchgehalten. Er hielt sich die Hände vorm Mund und schluckte es dann nach kurzem zögern. Nachdenklich leckte er sich über die Lippen.

„Randy…das ist doch…w…widerlich", keuchte der Kleinere. Er hatte gesehen, was sein Freund da noch getan hatte.

„Du schmeckst gut, Mikey", hauchte er und legte sich zu seinem Partner.

Beide waren zu beschäftigt, als dass sie bemerkt hätten, dass die Tür sich leicht öffnete und zwei Augen hinein blickten.

„Lass uns gehen", sagte Terry zu seinem Zwillingsbruder leise.

„Das war heiß. Ich wusste nicht, dass sie sich SO nahe stehen", antwortete Terri. Ihm wurde warm. „Das hier hat bestimmt jeder gehört."

„Komm schon!" Der Ältere bewegte sich einfach schon und zog seinen Bruder automatisch mit. Unten im Wohnzimmer fanden sie einen übellaunigen Sullivan vor, der auch alles mit angehört hatte.

James P. Sullivan platzte fast vor Wut und Eifersucht. Sein bester Freund gab sich einfach einem anderen hin. Er fragte sich, ob Johnny nicht doch Recht hatte. Erschrocken und angewidert schüttelte er den Kopf. Wie konnte er nur so denken? Mike war weder pervres, noch machte er für jeden die Beine breit.

Alle blickten zur Treppe, als Mike und Randall diese herunter kamen. Diese Blicke durchbohrten sie und jeder wusste so ungefähr, was in dem Zimmer vorgefallen war.

„Was", fragte Mike und zog die Schultern hoch.

„Gar nichts", fauchte Sulley und stand auf. „Bringen wir es hinter uns, damit du in Ruhe weiter studieren kannst." Er war gekränkt, weil sein bester Freund gerade den an sich ran gelassen hat, der ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte.

„Ja, dann lass uns los. Randy und ich haben uns schon abgesprochen."

„Das habe ich gehört", knurrte der Hüne. „Ich soll die Hardscrabble holen, ja? Und wohin?"

„Zum Verbindungshaus", warf Randall ein. „Dort hält sich Johnny immer auf."

„Gut." Sulley passte es nicht, dass Randall das Wort ergriff.

„Möchtest du nicht doch was essen", fragte Ms Scribbles.

„Nein danke, Ms Squibbles. Ich kriege jetzt eh nichts runter. Ich bin zu nervös, um etwas zu essen." Mike winkte verlegen ab. Und wie nervös er war. Schließlich brachte er sich damit wieder in Gefahr. Er hatte panische Angst vor Johnny und jetzt musste nur noch das Timing stimmen und er wäre seinen Albtraum los.

Es wird schwierig. Das war ihm klar und dann würde er in der Klemme stecken.

Zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Verbindungshaus der ROR. Sulley schlug dabei einen anderen Weg ein und ging zum Hauptgebäude. Er suchte Dekanin Hardscrabble, während das junge Pärchen sich vor dem Haus der RORs stellte und an einem Zaun angelehnt anfing zu knutschen.

„Nnh…Randall…nicht hier", bat Mike verlegen. „Sie können uns alle sehen."

„Stört mich nicht. Kann hier jeder wissen", flüsterte Randy und meinte es auch so und die Sanfte Stimme turnte Mike an. Dass sein Partner so eine schöne und ruhige Stimme hatte, wusste er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht. Sie machte ihn an.

Die Szene brachte die gewünschte Wirkung und Johnny kam herausgestürmt. Er riss die beiden förmlich auseinander. „Was fällt euch ein", donnerte er los. „Boggs! Warum knutscht du hier mit diesem Weichei rum?!"

„Ich darf doch wohl meinen Freund küssen. Wir sind schließlich zusammen", antwortete Randy kühl und distanziert. Er musste Zeit gewinnen, bis Sulley mit der Dekanin ankommen würde.

„Das ist mir scheißegal! Du gehörst mir und du weißt das!" Johny brüllte beinahe, ließ ihn los und griff sich Mike. „Und du…!" Er drückte ihn hart gegen den Zaun. „Bist du lebensmüde, oder was?! Ich hatte dir klare Anweisungen gegeben! Egal was ist, du sollst dich von Boggs fernhalten!"

„W-warte mal", stotterte der Kleinere. „Bleib mir fern!" Das ging ihm alles zu schnell. Wo blieb Sulley?

„Von wegen, Kleiner! Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben." Johnny grinste ihn böse an. „Jetzt wirst du richtig büßen", flüsterte er ihm zu, beugte sich runter und leckte ihm über die Wange. Eine Hand griff ihm in den Schritt und drückte zu, was Mike aufstöhnen ließ.

„N-nein…HILFE!" Das grüne Monster wand sich unter ihm. Und Panik stieg in ihm auf. /Wo bleibt er nur/, dachte er unruhig. Es würde zu spät sein. Davor fürchtete Mike sich am meisten. Wäre er doch nie hier her gekommen.

„Schon erregt, du unerfahrenes Monster?" Der Ältere hob ihn hoch und versenkte seine Zunge in Mikes Mundhöhle. Der Kuss war zu intensiv für den Jüngeren und Johnny genoss den Triumph. /Das wird ihm dann endlich eine Lehre sein!/

Randall wollte dazwischen, doch wurde weggestoßen. „Hör, verdammt noch mal, auf damit, Johnny! Das ist kein Spaß mehr!"

„Halt's Maul, Boggs", befahl dieser herrisch. Er trug den hilflosen Zyklopen zum Haus.

„Mr Worthington! Was glauben Sie da zu tun", grollte die herrische Stimme von Dekanin Hardscrabble über das Gebiet der Verbindungshäuser.

„D-Dekanin", fing Johnny verwirrt an. „Wir wollten Glotzkowski nur unser Haus zeigen, Ma'am."

Dieser nutzte die Chance und riss sich von Johnny los. „Von wegen ‚Haus zeigen'! Du wollest mir wieder etwas antun!" Schutzsuchend versteckte er sich hinter seinem Partner. „Ich will nicht mehr…", flüsterte er.

„Das genügt. Sie kommen jetzt mit!" Dem Befehl der Dekanin widersetzte man sich nur sehr selten, da sie sehr angst einflößend war.

„Jawohl, Mrs Hardscrabble." Der Anführer von ROR ging ohne weiteres Aufsehen zu erregen mit der Dekanin mit.

Selbstverständlich war es DAS Gesprächsthema auf dem gesamten Campus, doch die drei Monster, die das zu verantworten hatten, hielten sie sich raus.

Niemand wusste über den Hintergrund Bescheid.


	6. Chapter 6

Interlude: Verwirrte Brüder

(spielt zeitgleich mit „Mike strikes back)

Die siamesischen Zwillinge hatten sich in ihr Zimmer verzogen. Dem Jüngeren ging das Bild von Mike und Randy nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ihm war warm, was auch Terry nicht verborgen blieb.

„Hey, Terri", fing dieser an. „Was hast du? Sag mir nicht, dass du deswegen erregt bist. Die waren sich halt nur näher gekommen."

Der Angesprochene sah ihn verzweifelt an. Er hob eine Hand und strich mit dieser über das Gesicht seines Bruders. „Ich will…", flüsterte er erregt.

Terry war zu geschockt, als dass er noch etwas erwidern konnte. Dann spürte er bebende Lippen auf d en eigenen. /Das ist falsch! Auch wenn wir uns einen Körper teilen!/, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Dennoch öffnete er seinen Mund und ließ seinen jüngeren Bruder gewähren.

„Terry", seufzte dieser und streichelte deren Körper runter. Ganz langsam, obwohl alles in ihm nach Erlösung schreit.

Gemeinsam zogen sie ihren Pullover aus und legten sich auf ihr Bett. Sie küssten sich intensiver und streichelten den Körper. Keuchend griff Terri zwischen ihren Tentakeln und massierte eine Stelle.

„Ahh~…Finger weg, Terry", stöhnte der Ältere auf. „Nicht dorthin fassen."

Der Jüngere hörte nicht auf ihn, was er nie tat, sondern holte die beginnende Erektion hervor, während er seinen Bruder leidenschaftlich küsste. Er verwöhnte den gemeinsamen Körper. Und da Terry sich dem hingab, konnte er alle Hände dafür benutzen.

Leise stöhnend zeigte Terry ihm, dass es gut war, was er da tat. Es störte ihn in solchen Momenten nicht, dass es auf andere als inzestuös wirken könnte, was sie da taten. Es ging nun mal nicht anders, wenn man ein siamesischer Zwilling war.

Terri kümmerte sich ohnehin nie darum, was andere von ihm dachten. Er umarmte seinen Bruder auch in aller Öffentlichkeit.

„M…massier' fester", befahl der Ältere erregt. „Fester, Terri." Keuchend küsste er seinen Bruder, der die Bitte erfüllte. Die Zungen trafen sich und fochten miteinander.

Leise stöhnend massierte Terri deren Erektion schnell und fest. Er spannte sich an, da die Lust in ihm langsam überhand nahm. „Gleich", flüsterte er gepresst und leckte seinem älteren Bruder über die Wange, ehe er die Zunge abermals in dessen Mund versenkte.

Da sie einen gemeinsamen Körper besaßen, waren beide kurz vorm explodieren. Sie stöhnten den Namen des jeweils anderen, als sie den Höhepunkt erreichten.

Erschöpft ließ Terri von dem Körper ab. Sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Müde schloss er sein Auge. „Tut mir leid", seufzte er und lehnte seinen Kopf an den seines Bruders.

„Schon okay…wir sind wer wir sind." Terry strich seinem Ebenbild zärtlich über die Wange. Der Jüngere schlief ein, doch er dachte noch lange darüber nach, was deren gemeinsamen Freund Mike widerfahren war.

Auch wenn sie eben ihrer Lust gefolgt waren, so hatte Terry das nicht vergessen. Er blieb wach und wartete auf Neuigkeiten.


	7. Chapter 7

Bitterer Sieg

Gemeinsam hatten sie es geschafft. Sie hatten Johnny in die Falle gelockt.

Nun saßen sie vor dem Büro der Dekanin, die auch Sulley befragte, da Johnny ihn wegen Körperverletzung angezeigt hatte.

Mike und Randy saßen wie auf glühenden Kohlen, denn sie wollte die Dekanin Hardscrabble auch noch befragen. Sie sahen auf, als Sulley das Büro verließ.

„Und", fragte Mike ängstlich.

„Sie hat es als Überreaktion abgetan…werde für zwei Wochen suspendiert."

„Was?! Du hast doch nur impulsiv gehandelt, weil…weil", begann Mike und stand vor ihm. Er legte eine Hand auf Sulleys Arm.

„Schon gut, Mikey. Das bringt mich nicht um." Der blaue Riese nahm seinen Freund fest in die Arme. „Danke, dass du dir Sorgen machst, mein Freund."

„Sulley", kam es nur ruhig von dem kleineren Monster. Er errötete, als er die Wange seines Freundes an seiner spürte.

Randy beobachtet die Szene vor ihm genau. Jetzt wagte sein Konkurrent es doch Mike so nahe zu kommen. Er platzte fast vor Eifersucht und musste das sofort unterbinden. „Wir sind jetzt dran, Mikey. Die Dekanin wartet nicht gern."

Sofort befreite Mike sich und verschwand mit Randy im Büro.

„Die Details will ich gar nicht hören, Mr Glotzkowski", begann Dekanin Hardscrabble sofort. „Mr Worthington hat bereits alles zugegeben. Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass Mr Worthington für den Rest des Semesters von der Uni suspendiert wurde und das Gelände bereits verlassen hat. Von Ihnen möchte ich nichts hören, da ich weiß, dass es Ihnen ohnehin schon schwer fallen dürfte darüber zu reden."

„Er hat mich zu…Oralverkehr gezwungen", flüsterte Mike dennoch. Ihm war wieder schlecht. Hilfesuchend klammerte er sich an Randalls Hand.

„Mikey…es ist alles gut", beschwichtigte ihn dieser.

„Ich kann Ihnen einen Therapeuten empfehlen, wenn Sie das möchten", mischte die Dekanin sich ein.

Mike schaute auf und nickte schwach. Den Rest vernahm er nur sehr leise, da er mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war. Er nahm den Zettel mit der Telefonnummer der Therapeutin und ließ sich von Randy aus dem Zimmer führen.

„Wie geht es ihm", platzte es sofort aus Sulley heraus. Er hatte auf die beiden gewartet und war vom Stuhl aufgesprungen.

„Das siehst du doch! Ich bringe ihn ins Verbindungshaus zurück. Lass mich bloß in Ruhe, Sullivan!" Randall fauchte ihn an und stütze Mike. Er spürte Sulleys Blicke hinter seinem Rücken, die seinem Freund galten.

Mike ließ das alles einfach über sich ergehen. Er ließ sich bis in sein Zimmer bringen, wo er sich hinlegte.

„Brauchst du was, Mike", fragte sein Freund ihn besorgt.

„Nein…nur ein wenig Ruhe, wenn's geht."

„Natürlich. Ich bin dann erstmal in unserem alten Zimmer im Haupthaus. Komm einfach zu mir, wenn es dir besser geht, ja?"

„Ja…komme dann später zu dir." Müde schloss das grüne Monster sein Auge, was für Randy das Zeichen war zu gehen.

Nur widerwillig verließ dieser das Zimmer. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht mit Sulley allein lassen, wen dieser zurückkam. Schwermütig verschanzte er sich in seinem Zimmer.

Mike schlief ein und war für gut eine Stunde fest eingeschlafen. Weiche Lippen, die er auf seinen spürte, weckten ihn. Grummelnd schob er die Person von sich weg. „Sagte doch, dass ich zu dir komme…warte noch", flüsterte er verschlafen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken…tut mir led." Diese Stimme kam ihm sehr vertraut vor. Aber sie gehörte nicht zu Randy.

„Was…", fing er an, wurde aber wieder von den Lippen unterbrochen. Mit einem Mal war er hellwach. „Sull-…", brachte er hervor und spürte daraufhin eine fremde Zunge in seinem Mund.

Sulley hatte sich zu ihm runtergebeugt und küsst ihn nun innig. Atemlos ließ er von ihm ab. „Tut mir leid aber…", begann er und schluckte schwer, „…aber du hast so süß ausgesehen."

„Was tust du denn da? D-du stehst doch auf Mädchen."

„Seit dieser Sache nicht…nein…", entschuldigte sich der blaue Hüne. „Du bist mir wichtiger als alle Verehrerinnen der ganzen Uni."

/Das kann doch nicht…Randall hatte Recht/, schoss es Mike durch den Kopf. „Küss mich nie wieder, Sulley! Du weißt, was passiert ist und wem mein Herz gehört!"

„Tue ich, Mike. Dennoch empfinde ich so für dich." Langsam drückte er seinen Schwarm ins Kissen zurück. „Du bist so süß, Mikey."

„Ich bin schrecklich! Und NICHT süß!" Verärgert sah er seinen Freund an.

„Schrecklich süß", fügte Sulley hinzu Mikes Stirn. „Ruh' dich noch etwas aus. Du hast es mehr als verdient."

„Würde ich ja gerne, wenn du mich nicht andauernd küssen würdest!"

„Schon gut…ich benehme mich jetzt." Sulley schwang sich auf das obere Bett, welches unter seinem Gewicht knarrte. „Ich bin nur verwirrt, Mike", sagte er noch und ließ ihn dann in Ruhe. /Soll ich wirklich um ihn kämpfen? Er liebt mich ja nicht einmal und ist sogar mit Boggs zusammen/, dachte er, als er traurig zur Decke schaute. Er bereute den Kuss aber würde es wieder tun, wenn er die Gelegenheit bekäme. Dessen war er sich sicher. /Mikey~/, kam es ihm noch in den Sinn, bevor er die Augen schloss.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Riesen kam das grüne Monster nun nicht mehr zur Ruhe. Er war völlig verwirrt. Sein bester Freund war in ihn verknallt. Wie würde Randy reagieren, wenn er von dem Kuss erfahren würde? Er konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen. Er erschauderte bei seinen eigenen Gedanken. Er lauschte und als er Sulleys Schnarchen vernahm, stand er leise auf und verließ auf Zehenspitzen das Zimmer.

Er verließ unbehelligt das Verbindungshaus, da der Rest der Truppe ihren eigenen Aufgaben nachkamen.

Der Campus war leer. Die Studenten standen an den Seiten und unterhielten sich über das eine Thema. Sie fragten sich, was Johnny getan haben könnte und wann er zurückkommen würde.

Mike ertrug es kaum, dass sich jeder für den Anführer der RORs interessierte. Sie sollten doch alle still sein und sich um ihre Belange kümmern.

Randy setzte sich auf als, nach dem Anklopfen, jemand ins Zimmer kam. „Mikey? Du bist zu früh hier. Ist was passiert?" Mit sorgevoller Miene schaute er zu seinem Freund, der ihn daraufhin ansprang und hungrig küsste. Er löste sich von seinem grünen Freund. „Nicht, dass mir das nicht gefällt aber…wie komme ich zu der Ehre", fragte Randy lächelnd.

„Frag bitte nicht", antwortete Mike schüchtern und küsste ihn erneut. Seine Hände umfassten das errötete Gesicht seines Partners. Langsam schob er seine Zunge in Randalls Mundhöhle und erforschte diese.

Randy genoss Mikes Initiative, auch wenn es ihm seltsam vorkam. Seine vier Hände streichelten den Körper seines Gegenübers. „Mike? Was ist mit dir", brachte er zwischen den Küssen hervor.

„Sulley Lippen vergessen", murmelte er und wurde sofort von Randy von sich gedrückt.

„Du musst WAS vergessen?! Hast du mit ihm geknutscht", donnerte er los.

„N-nein…er hat mich geküsst, als ich geschlafen habe…das hat mich geweckt."

„Hat er es doch echt gewagt!" Randy schob Mike von sich runter. „Dieses Arschoch knöpfe ich mir vor! Erst sich darüber aufregen, was andere getan haben und dann ist er selbst nicht besser!"

„Bleib bei mir, Randy…deswegen bin ich ja jetzt bei dir. Bei dir fühle ich mich sicher." Mike saß auf seinen Knien und sah seinen Partner hilflos an.

„D-du…fühlst dich w-wohl bei mir", stotterte das echsenartige Monster, dann warf er sich glücklich in Mikes Arme. „Du weißt gar nicht, was mir das bedeutet." Er drückte das grüne Monster sanft auf das Kissen und streichelte ihn. „W-willst du…ich meine…k-können wir…", fragte er schüchtern und erntete ein scheues Nicken. Lächelnd nahm Randy den Kuss wieder auf und streichelte Mikes untere Regionen.

„…mmh~…mehr davon", keuchte der Beglückte. Er fühlte sich richtig wohl in der Nähe des lilanen Monsters. Willig öffnete er seine Beine, um Randall mehr Platz zu geben. „Fühlt' sich richtig an mit dir."

„Und es wird besser." Der Größere drehte Mike auf den Bauch und leckte ihm über den Rücken, runter zum Hintern. Zögerlich stupste die Zunge den Muskel an.

„N-nein…", stöhnte Mike erregt. „D-da leckt man nun wirklich nicht."

„Wo darf man nicht lecken", fragte Randy grinsend. Er wollte, dass Mike offener wurde. Und er wollte ihn etwas bestrafen, weil er sich von Sulley hat küssen lassen.

„Das kann ich nicht sagen", wimmerte Mike leise. Zu peinlich war der Moment.

„Wo darf ich dich nicht lecken", hakte der Ältere nach. Das Spiel amüsierte ihn.

„M-m…meinen H-Hintern…da darf nicht g-geleckt werden."

„Geht doch." Randy lächelte und widmete sich wieder dem Muskel. Er befeuchtete diesen ausgiebig und konnte dann mit einem Finger in ihn eindringen. Der Finger wand sich in dem anderen Körper und das echsenartige Monster beobachtete die Reaktionen seines Liebsten.

Dieser klammerte sich stöhnend an Randalls Bettdecke und suchte verzweifelt Halt. „Da~…da ist was…AAHH~."

„Hier?" Randall drückte wieder auf die Stelle und erntete lustvolles Stöhnen.

Die wollüstigen Laute waren auf dem ganzen Flur zu hören. Jeder der an der Tür vorbei ging, lauschte angespannt.

/Da ist also der erregende Punkt in Mike/, schoss es dem Älteren durch den Kopf und er lächelte glücklich. Kurz darauf drang er mit seiner Erektion in ihn ein und stieß wieder und wieder gegen die Prostata.

„G-Gott…RANDY~", rief der Beglückte aus. „M-mehr…bring mich zum…ah!"

„Zu was soll ich dich bringen?" Dem jungen Monster gefiel es, wie sein Partner abgigng. Nur er konnte ihn so zum stöhnen bringen.

„Z…zum st…stöhnen~…Gott JAAH~." Erneut stöhnte Mike lustvoll auf. Sein Körper zuckte unkontrolliert, als Randall hart gegen die Prostata stieß. Er bäumte sich auf und kam mit solch einer Wucht, dass er Sternchen sah. Erschöpft fiel er aufs Bett zurück, während er noch immer Randalls Bewegungen wahrnahm.

Dieser wurde fest zusammengedrückt, sodass er sich in Mike ergoss. „Mikey~…du bist eng." Er verharrte noch kurz, bis alles raus war und zog er danach sein Glied aus ihm raus. Glücklich und befriedigt ließ er sich neben ihn fallen. /Das hat man auf dem gesamten Campus gehört. Ja, Sullivan, so hört sich MEIN Liebster an, wenn wir intim werden/, dachte er zufrieden. Es war egoistisch so zu denken aber es gefiel Randall. Er war besser und hatte gewonnen. Er hatte Mikes Herz für sich gewonnen und er liebte ihn wirklich über alles.

Müde nahm er Mike in die Arme und schlief auch ein. Die letzten Tage waren für alle Beteiligten anstrengend.


End file.
